U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,358 discloses an electrical connector having multiple bows at spaced intervals that electrically connect respectively with plated through holes in adjacent printed circuit boards electrically interconnecting the electrical circuits on the boards together. The bows of the electrical connector have the same configuration and orientation so that when the bows are inserted into the plated through holes of the adjacent printed circuit boards, the leading and following bows engage the plated through holes at the same location as they move from the upper hole to the bottom hole, the bottom hole being the only hole that receives only the leading bow therein.
This arrangement causes tracks to be formed in the plated through holes other than the bottom hole. The tracks increase the size of the contact area in the plated through holes which affect the electrical connection if the bows do not tightly engage the hole walls because of tolerance factors between the bows and the plated through holes.